


A Sleepy Reveal

by sparksfly013



Series: Ladynoir July 2017 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2017, foggy - Freeform, ladynoirjuly2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: Ladybug's exhausted, so Chat Noir lets her sleep on the rooftop as he keeps her company.





	A Sleepy Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. I WILL FINISH LADYNOIR JULY. I PROMISE.
> 
> Prompt #6: Foggy

“Ladybug?” Chat nudged the sleeping girl leaning against his shoulder. “Bug, we should get home.”

Much to his chagrin (and delight), she nuzzled into his neck, mumbling, “I’m comfy. Leave me alone.”

He laughed and swung his arm around her. She leaned even further into him, and he relented. He would let her stay that way until morning before the sun rose, and then he would wake her up so that they could both go home.

Sure he would wake up in pain, but spending the night with his Lady seemed worth the suffering.

With that, Chat leaned them both back against the rooftop and let her rest her head on him. She hummed and stirred slightly, but otherwise, made no move to indicate that she was awake.

He brushed his claws through her hair, and fell asleep.

Hours later, Marinette awoke to the light of dawn. She lifted her head and rubbed her sore neck. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and blinked, looking around her. She was on the rooftop where she had met Chat Noir for patrol. At least, she thought they did. It seemed foggy in her mind. She let it slide however, because she knew her exhaustion had finally taken its toll on her body.

She sighed and shoved her partner’s shoulder to wake him up, but stopped short when her hand met fabric instead of the smooth leather she was used to.

She looked down at her own _bare_ hand, and caught sight of a head of blond hair and bright green eyes blinking up at her.

She knew this face. She knew it with and without the mask. 

So she did the one thing anyone in her position would.

She screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and talk to me on Tumblr! :)  
> https://chatnoir013.tumblr.com/


End file.
